


you're so fresh to death (and sick as cancer)

by xalnikova



Category: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (1997)
Genre: Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalnikova/pseuds/xalnikova
Summary: В 1997 году, когда Руди исполняется 33, уставший врач говорит ему: ничем не можем вам помочь.
Relationships: Rudi Wurlitzer/Martin Brest
Kudos: 5





	you're so fresh to death (and sick as cancer)

В 1997 году, когда Руди исполняется 33, уставший врач говорит ему: _ничем не можем вам помочь_.

Прогноз чёток, как инструкция на тюбике шампуня: шесть месяцев, может, семь, постепенное ухудшение, безболезненная смерть в морфиновом бреду. Ему предлагают химиотерапию, которую покроет страховка — _чтобы накинуть ещё пару месяцев, но больше никакой пользы от неё не будет_ — и остаться на дальнейшее обследование. Его сосед по палате, тот самый нелюдимый хлыщ из поезда, опять курит там, где курить нельзя, даже не удосужившись открыть окно. Но зато табак перекрывает душный больничный запах — бинты, спирт, накрахмаленные простыни, безнадёжность — и Руди, морально обессиленный, всё-таки засыпает, беспомощно свернувшись на узкой жёсткой кровати.

Шесть часов спустя они сбегают, угнав со стоянки 230-й Мерседес небесного цвета, потому что Мартин твёрдо намерен отвезти его на море — и если Руди и хочет поцеловать его наглый яркий рот, то только потому, что пьян до беспамятства.

За два дня, которые он знает Мартина Бреста, происходит больше, чем за всю приличную, спокойную, тошнотворно скучную жизнь Руди: он покупает в Hugo Boss костюм за полторы тысячи марок, пробует бычьи яйца, становится соучастником преступления, а потом и заложником; влюбляется менее чем за полдня в человека, который при первой встрече вызвал лишь желание больше не встречать его никогда.

Они набивают брюхо лобстерами, итальянским мороженым и дорогущим вином, когда Мартин вдруг предлагает написать список — говоря начистоту, это, скорее, план смертника: большая часть желаний так и останется невыполненной, неумолимое время дышит им в спину даже здесь — в роскошном отеле с золотой отделкой, на огромном диване в окружении купюр и белоснежных салфеток, где становится совсем легко поверить, что они могут всё. Ему, на самом деле, и писать особо нечего: воспитанный в прагматичной малообеспеченной немецкой семье, Руди не отличался амбициями и привык довольствоваться тем, что есть. Единственное, чего он хотел бы — это встретить Мартина Бреста в другое время и при других обстоятельствах; в другой ситуации, жизни, вселенной, где у них был бы шанс. 

Шальной от шампанского Руди пишет под номером один: _поцеловать тебя_. 

— Это и есть твоё желание номер один? — спрашивает Мартин, смотря на него с улыбкой, взгляд у него до того пронзительный, что смотреть больно. Несмотря на обстоятельства, между ними не возникает неловкости, потому что рядом с Мартином Руди теряет всякий стыд — а у Мартина его, похоже, никогда и не было. Руди и не пытается отнекиваться, потому что никогда не умел врать — а врать этому взгляду, видящему ему насквозь, и того бесполезней. 

— Я написал то же самое, — признаётся Мартин, от его улыбки в номере становится светлее, — номер 2, вот, смотри. 

Руди не смотрит, потому что не может отвести глаз от Мартина: он совсем не выглядит больным. Руди было всего 13, когда умер его отец, но он помнит всё так, будто это было вчера: к моменту, когда смерть всё-таки пришла, от него мало что осталось, болезнь съела всё, что предложили, и попросила добавки. Мартин же пышет силой, энергией, неудовлетворённостью, ест за двоих, разворот необъятных плеч едва ли меньше, чем был год назад, поцелованная золотым загаром кожа сияет. Когда он выходит из душа в одном полотенце — мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, кожа раскраснелась от жара, на сильных руках и широкой груди блестят капли воды — он выглядит как олицетворение молодости и здоровья. Целую секунду Руди уверен: это невозможно, врачи ошиблись, такое случается каждый день, кто-то из сестричек перепутал анализы, засмотревшись на его греховный рот… а потом думает, как выглядит сам — молодой человек 33 лет, хорошо питающийся и ухаживающий за собой, розовая кожа, пара лишних килограммов, вечно спутывающиеся кудри не помешало бы расчёсывать чуть чаще. Рак цвёл и разрастался в нём годы, никем не замеченный, прежде чем дать о себе знать ночными болями — тогда, когда лечение уже бесполезно; тогда, когда никуда не торопящаяся жизнь наконец-то столкнула Руди с Мартином Брестом с его глазами-сканерами и неизменной сигаретой между губ. 

— Можно? — спрашивает Мартин, мягко запуская руку в его волосы — из-под его пальцев от затылка до самых стоп бегут мурашки. 

Руди не даёт ему усомниться: сжимает эту ласковую руку своей и тянет на себя за отвороты махрового халата. У них слишком мало времени — терять нельзя ни секунды. 

Первое прикосновение губ совсем невинное, так целуют детей перед сном, на прощание в щёку, так целуют покойников в лоб. Мартин чуть отстраняется, наверное, посмотреть на его реакцию, и Руди закрывает глаза, чтобы случайно не обжечься о его взгляд. Рядом с Мартином он чувствует себя вновь юным: ему шестнадцать, он впервые попробовал алкоголь на школьном балу, и партнёр по танцу целует его в полутьме зала, пока никто не смотрит; Берлинская стена цела, болезнь ещё не нашла его, а до встречи с Мартином Брестом, держащим его лицо в ладонях, будто это величайшая драгоценность, целых 17 лет. 

Секунду спустя его целуют вновь, сильно, но бережно, и он хватается за чужое плечо, чтобы не потеряться в круговороте цвета под закрытыми веками и гуле крови в ушах; Мартин в ответ сжимает свои надёжные руки вокруг него, безмолвно сообщая: _я держу тебя, ты в безопасности._

Их прерывает приступ, реальность напоминает о себе после краткой передышки. Ещё полчаса назад полные энергии, они оба враз обессиливают. Руди засыпает рядом с Мартином, гладя мокрый от испарины лоб, сердце всё ещё колотится в груди: но рука Мартина в его руке, аномально горячая, держит крепче, чем кто-либо когда-либо держал его. Они обманули бандитов, копов, судьбу, но есть вещи, от которых они не в силах убежать: их собственные тела, оказавшиеся вдруг клеткой с неукротимым кровожадным зверем внутри, цикл жизни и смерти, даже за последние сто лет перемоловший столько людских жизней, что и не сосчитать. 

Они всё-таки добираются до моря: на горизонте клубятся чёрные облака, шторм швыряет огромные волны о берег с такой силой, что солёные брызги оседают на их лицах, как тончайшая вуаль. К тому времени Мартин весь горит от температуры и дрожит от слабости, но сжимает его руку в своей все так же крепко. На холодном морском берегу, продуваемом всеми ветрами, Руди считает его затихающий пульс, уложив тяжёлую голову к себе на колени, пока биение жизни под его пальцем не затихает; ветер холодит мокрые от слёз щёки. 

Что ж, вот всё и закончилось, думает он, улыбаясь сам не зная чему.

***

Через полгода Руди больше не может встать с кровати: с кодеина его переводят на морфин, а это значит, что смерть близко. Молодая участливая сестричка делает ему бесполезные инъекции и кормит с ложечки, потому что у него не остаётся сил даже на это — как и от миллионов людей до, рак оставил от него лишь пустую оболочку, да и ту скоро заберёт себе.

— Вы немного поправились, — ласково говорит сестричка, поправляя подушку, упругая розовая грудь подпрыгивает в вырезе узкого халатика, — выглядите гораздо лучше.

— До чего паскудно я, должно быть, выглядел до, — отвечает Руди. Дурацкие шутки — одно из немногих развлечений, что у него пока остались, но девочке, кажется, нравится. Мелодичный смешок, который она издаёт — всплеск жизни в его могиле, отделанной белоснежной плиткой и оснащённой современным оборудованием.

Когда Руди, разморенный обезболивающим, засыпает под её щебетание, ему снится море: на воде штиль, прозрачные волны набегают на белый песок, и у него в голове впервые за очень долгое время ясно, а на чистых руках ни следа от катетеров. Мартин стоит у линии воды спиной к нему, штаны закатаны до лодыжек, тёплый ветер треплет полы белой рубашки; Руди уже хочет окликнуть, когда Мартин оборачивается сам.

— Привет, — говорит Мартин, протягивая ему руку, от его улыбки у Руди щемит в груди, — я очень долго тебя ждал.

Форма, вес, линии его ладони знакомы лучше, чем собственное отражение, хотя Руди держал её в своей всего несколько дней — смехотворно короткий срок для того, чтобы полюбить один раз и навсегда, но ему хватило с лихвой. Мартин тянет его к себе, в безопасные объятья, _домой_ , пока за их спинами солнце погружается в кроваво-красный океан. Их соединённые руки — центр мира, ось, вокруг которой вращается вся вселенная. Руди закрывает глаза, пряча лицо в его плече. Лучше и быть не может.

***

В 2019 Руди исполняется 28: за плечами у него тяжёлый развод, два года реабилитации после аварии, в которой он чудом остался жив, и бессонная ночь. 

Фантомные боли в левой ноге, заново собранной врачами из кровавой каши, не дают ему уснуть всю ночь: утром он, измученный и бледный, кое-как собирает себя с кровати и идёт за кофе, нацепив пальто поверх пижамы. На часах восемь утра, холодное октябрьское солнце только встаёт, и в полупустой кофейне всего несколько людей. Незнакомец за соседней кассой курит в помещении — прямо напротив знака с перечёркнутой сигаретой. Руди, и без того на взводе от усталости, поворачивается, чтобы попросить его выйти, раз уж работникам всё равно, но так и застывает с открытым ртом: у незнакомца полные губы, синие круги под ясными глазами, язык, скорее всего, не менее острый, чем скулы, и свежий шрам от шва на виске. Один взгляд на него пробуждает в Руди воспоминания о вещах, которые с ним никогда не случались — огонь текилы на языке, хруст купюр, дуло пистолета у виска, солёные морские брызги на лице.

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает Руди, чувствуя себя голым под его острым взглядом.

Незнакомец улыбается так, будто ждал его всю свою жизнь.


End file.
